No More Goodbyes
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: AU Yaoi LEMONs Sequle to Acceptance is the Key. Itachi is sick, and we ain't talkin flu people, and Sasuke Doesn't know how to deal with it, so he does what his body tells him right, and he mind tells him wrong till he just can't take life anymore.
1. Awakening

**Compulsive Notes!**

**This is the 3rd in the TRILOGY of Sasuke's Birthday. This should be the last one. But oh baby, this is going to be good. Like REALLY good. IF you don't like drama, you want like this but it's gonna be good. **

**1st Story: Sasuke's Birthday Present,**

**2nd Story: Acceptance Is the Key**

**That's the order they are in, for it to make tootal sense you have you read them in order. Okay Thanks!**

**Edit- I OWN NOTHING DAMMIT! except the story...IT IS MINE!**

* * *

It's been a few years. Maybe five, I lost track from pure bliss. It was like the world was spinning to make me happy. Every moment of my life, I looked forward to the next. No longer was I in worry about if Itachi would want me and Sasuke apart. He was happy too. He never missed an opprotunity to hang out with us. Sasuke made sure everyone was happy. Even he couldn't stop smiling. After he had put back on a few pounds he was only better. And we started going to the gym, so he buffed up a bit. And he couldn't just stay my boyfriend for ever, I know I loved him, and would never love another like I did him. So I proposed. It was beatiful, the wedding, tradionanal and all. Although a lot of my family refused to attened, I still was happy to see my mom again, and to know she still stood by my side, no matter what.

So much was changing in the world, for me, and him. I thought, maybe this time I could have my happy ending.

But I should have known that pure bliss never lasts. Things were going great, my life couldn't have been better. But it was late one friday night when things took a turn for the worst.

_"Hello," His voice was blank, off end, not really all there._

_"Hey, Itachi! What's up?" It took his a while to reply._

_"Hey...I...have some...news..." My heart quickened. He didn't sound to good._

_"News, good news right?" I asked, already know the answer to my question._

_"...No...I...don't know how to put this..." My heart rate picked up a bit more._

_"Go on," I said._

_"Is Sasuke in the area?" If he didn't hurry up and spit it out, I was going to have a heart attack._

_"No, he's in the next room whatching TV, what is it?"_

_:-:_

_I heard the phone drop,_

_"Naruto, are you okay?" I yelled from the next room over. He sounded pretty happy last I heard his talking. I stood up and walked over to him. He face was covered in shock, and horror._

_"Naruto, what is it?" He looked at me with pure sadness in his eyes,_

_"Sasuke, Itachi has AIDS."_

And that's how we got here, in this hospital room next to my brother-in-law, and my husband, Sasuke. Itachi wasn't to far along in the whole headed for death thing, but he was looking to good lately. And one of the doctors said he was ceceptible to sesures at any moment.

"When the hell did this happen anyway? How did you get AIDS. The only person you were with was Deidara, right?"

"Of course. I love him. I was going to propose, but then I found out that-"

"You had AIDS, of course." He shook his head as he lifted his palm to it. Chuckling softly he said,

"I was so dumb to think everything would just be great like that."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"He cheated on me. With multiple people. I found out through another friend of mine, that had said no to tay the night with him. It all made sense why he alway smelled of other men. He told me 'It's new cologn.' Or 'I spend one night away and you think I'm cheating?' But he was always a bit of a flirt. But...I thought he'd grew out of it. Sasuke started to laugh, louder, and louder, then he looked at me and said,

"We all just fucking suck at life, huh?" Itachi began to laugh too.

* * *

**Yeah. I went there. I'm pretty much basing all I know about how Itachi's AIDS are gonna be based off of the movie RENT, so...**


	2. Sex and Alcohol Don't Fix Things?

**Compulsive Notes!**

**Okay I just want to say _SORRY! _But it's up now. and I think things are going to take a turn for the - we enturrupt this ranting for no appearnt reason- and then things will go from -yeah we just like bothering you- so...yea enjoy!**

**1st Story: Sasuke's Birthday Present,**

**2nd Story: Acceptance Is the Key**

**That's the order they are in, for it to make tootal sense you have you read them in order. Okay Thanks!**

* * *

When we got back to the house I stopped at the front door.

"Naruto, how did a bunch of fuck-ups like us end up in this hell hole, so happy? And what the hell made us think we could keep it that way." He looked at me with solemn eyes,

"As fucked up as we may be, we deserve happiness too, right? Even if it is short lived." He smiled at me, our eyes now at the same level. It took may years of growing for our heights to finally even out. I opened the door and grabbed his wrist pulling him into the bedroom. I threw him on the bed.

"I want you, now."

"I don't think so, I want top."

"Okay, okay, how 'bout this, last person horny gets top." I looked down at my already thriving erection, then to his.

"Never mind." We both laughed before I tackled him to the ground, claiming his mouth for mine. He pulled away,

"Itachi's in the hospital, and all you want to do is fuck?" I nodded, pushing him back on the bed.

"Pretty much, yeah." I leaned in for another kiss, he pushed me away again,

"What if he died?"

"1. He's not dieing today, 2. This is my grieving process, fuck, then think about it. Okay?" I leaned in to kiss him again as I extracted my shirt, and his own, licking and nipping at his neck.

My heart rate picked up, his did so quickly too. Moving lower I sucked softly on his nipple while taking his pants off in a timely manner. After completely undressing the both of us I maneuvered my way back to his face, and held him in my arms.

Both our mouths at each others ear he said "Are you sure you want to do this, even with Itachi in the hospital?" The wheels began turning in my head. and what he said made sense. I flipped on my back next to him, and looked at him, as he grabbed my hand.

"No. I don't. I really don't." I got off and stood up, and slipped on some jeans that I had left the day before, put a shirt on and slipped into a leather jacket. Naruto sat up, one leg half off the bed, the other bent in front of him. He looked like a piece of art.

"Where are you going?" I crawled back on and leaned in to kiss him, before getting off again.

"To clear my head. I'll be back in an hour or so." I turned to leave,

"Don't go get drunk, and not be able to drive back!"

"I won't" I said exiting.

:-:

When I got to the bar, it was dimmly lit. And the dark had already devoured the sun by the time I left from home. I sat down at the bar as a young woman who smelled slightly of apples asked me if I wanted something to drink.

"Hmm...my boyfr- I mean, husband told me not to get to drunk before i left, so I'll take something light. Anything." It was still pretty early in the night, so the bar was fairly empty. Not that this was a place to come to meet people anyway. It only got full around 2 a.m., and that happened rarely.

"That must be one lucky guy." She said mixing the drink.

"Hnn?"

"I mean your husband. He must trust you a lot, to let you just come to a bar like this." She handed me the drink.

"He knows I've got a lot on my mind." She nodded, and bent over, her hand cradling her face.

"I'm sure you broke a lot of hearts comming out, huh?" I looked up from the drink I had begun to sip.

"Huh?" She smiled, all her bright, sparklie teeth in plain veiw.

"Your quite the handsome fella arn't you? Do you have a picture of him, your husband i mean." I nodded, and pulled out my phone. The wall papper was of him smiling brightly.

"He's a cutie. I'd love to see you guys together sometime. You must make heads turn." We both laughed softly, as the bell rung indcating another customer.

"Yeah...I guess we do, huh." She looked up as the man came in and sat down a few seats over.

"Sasuke? It's so good to see you, how long has it been?" I turned to see the man in which I had aquired great hate for.

"Not long enough." I replied, gritting my teeth.

* * *

I wonder who it is...no seriously i dont know who it is yet... heh heh heh...


	3. Little Games He Loves To Play

**Compulsive Notes**

**So I got a review from someone who was pretty pissed that they waited for so long just for a filler, and I realised how rude it was of me to put it off for so long. But don't worry. Here is the next chapter! Things get especailly good in the next chapter. But this should feed you hunger for a while. ALrightie enjoy.**

* * *

He scooted over to the seat next to me.

"So what have you been up to?" The blond said the words like snakes off his tongue.

"Like that's any of your concern." The snakes slithered over the carpet and up my arm,

"I heard Itachi isn't well. Poor guy." He looked over his nails.

"We broke up you know. Kinda sad, isn't it?" They bit, hard, sending the vicious poison through my veins.

"You cheating, mother fucker." I said, my hands now at his throat. The bartender hopped over the counter and seperated us. Pushing me to the ground she held me down as Deidara backed away. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Calm down, sir!" She yelled as i finally gave in.

"I'm sorry." I said, relaxing now. She tentativly got off.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, or I'll have to call the cops." I nodded proping myself up and began brushing off dirt off. Deidara took a step forward and out reached his hand. I spit on in and stood up.

"That is no way to treat a man of my standards." He scoffed, hands now on hips.

"Oh I've treated you to your standards plenty. Your dirt. And nothing more." I began to head for the exit, if I didn't get out soon, I would hang this bastered with my shoelaces.

"Now you just wait one goddamn minute." He spat grabbing ahold of my arm.

"Itachi didn't tell you, did he?" What excuse did he have now.

"I broke up with Itachi, and while we were apart I had some fun. But he called and wanted _me_ back. So I gave him one night. And ended it for real in the morning."

"So you used my brother as a booty call, and moved on? Like I said, you're nothing but **dirt**." I pulled away, and heard the bartender in the backround yell,

"That is pretty messed up." And I left.

I was getting tired of life getting worst and worst. So i made a simple call.

"Sakura, I need something from you."

:-:

When I finally decided to get out of bed, and realised how late it was. Looking at my phone it said 10:55. I rubbed my belly and slid in some pants. Rummaging through the cuppords I found exactly what I was looking for,

"Ramen!" Quickly I threw it together and sat on the couch, waiting for it to cool off. I picked up my phone and flipped it open. I dialed Sasuke's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Where are you?"

"At Sakura's." I heard her yell,

"Hi Naruto!"

"She says 'Hi'"

"I heard."

"Okay, well i have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"What time will you be home?"

"I don't know...but I'll try to be back before tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon!?" I yelled stuffing my face with ramen.

"We have some stuff to do." I sighed,

"Fine."

"Bye." He paused,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I heard the line go dead, and I clicked my phone shut.

**I like the fact that this is an AU. It makes things so much easier. You know?**


	4. Let's Add A 3rd Thing Into The Mix

**Compulsive Noties!**

**So...today we find out Sasuke is more than meets the eye. And aren't you proud of me, This is the 2nd day of daily posting! w00t! but im'm only trying to make up for days lost, plus, i know this weekand is going to be busy, and I dont know when I'll be able to update, so I'm posting as much as I can now. Plus you find out why sasuke's at sakura's! alright now READ DAMMIT!**

* * *

It was hard for me to go to bed, without Sasuke. It wasn't often that I went to bed alone. Even for the ten years we were apart, I still always had someone to hold in my bed. Always. But I knew he was with Saruka, and they wouldn't do anything. Sasuke wouldn't dare leave me for someone like that, and Saruka would know never to betray me in that way. I'm just one of those people you don't wanna piss off. But I curled up in bed, and let sleep devour my body.

:-:

"So, do you still know the guy?"

"Of course I do!" She said lighting another cigarette.

"Are you a chain-smoker now?"

"No, I'm just pissed." She blew the smoke out of the side of her mouth.

"Does Naruto know why you're here?" I lowered my head, to get away from her eyes.

"Um...yes?"

"The truth please." She took another drag, and pushed my shoulder.

"Sasuke!"

"Okay, okay, no. He doesn't." I felt the guilt begin to creep over me.

"Last time I checked, Sasuke, he didn't like you doing this. And what are you gonna do just chill here after? You should probably just go home. No need to throw you back into this mess." I look at her with very serious eyes.

"Okay, let's just get one thing straight, I _want _back into this **mess**. I'm sick and fucking tired or monotonous life. As much as I like the way things are, I need a spike in my life. A little edge to the way things are. Now sex with Naruto is a nice spike, but I can only imagine what it would be like after this." She looked at me with a smile, and scoffed.

"Alrightie then. Go ahead, fuck up your life. I don't give a shit." And she tossed me he baggie.

"Fuck yes."

:-:

I woke up the next morning to find the bed still empty. He really had planned on staying there the whole night, huh? Oh well, he'll be home soon enough. I walked out, and found a box full of gram crackers. Eating them was on rare occasions. They were my special food. The things I eat when I felt alone. Something about the sugar coated, breakable crackers makes me feel better.

:-:

Before I continue on with my side of the story I just want to fill you in on something. In my life, growing up, I was never the popular one. I've touched on this before. Always the outcast. The one left behind. So of course, I would fall in the the wrong crowd, right? Now I _wish_ I could say in my biggest voice, loud and proud, '**wrong**', but I'd be lying. That's exactly who befriended me. in high school, I instantly clicked with them. It was like we had grown up together, they knew my predicament so well. So of course I got into some pretty crazy shit. One of which I've neglected for a long time. Meeting Naruto made me want to strive for a better tomorrow. And for a while, I didn't let my crazed hobby control my life, ever. At first it was pretty hard, but I grew used to it. Naruto opened my eyes so I could see what I might have become. But after I was forced to brake up with him, in that damn hospital room, I needed something to keep me going. What might that be?

My good friend, Crystal Meth.

* * *

**i HAVE A SICK AND TWISTED MIND. just think of all the places this could go! ahaha. and DONT worry i ran this by obsessive first. so i know she's okay with it.**


	5. Give Me Honesty Baby

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Alright. He here it is. the last update for the week. No update tomorrow. But when I do update, it'll be good! NOT making any promises, BUT you might be lucky enough to get a...-cough cough- lemon -cough cough-**

**YOU KNOW NOTHING! **

**Alrightie then, here it is. Oh! And I'm striving for 100 reviews for this one too. So if you could help me out with that, I'd be UBER happy. -smiles- **

**Edit- DAMN, this is my3rd fucking edit. god damn. well i had to change it to 10 PM because how the hell ar they gonna sleep 24 hours. unless their crashing, off a high? huh? (not that i would know about that. eheheh... I DONT!) OKAY well it's fixed.**

**EN JAY OH WHY!**

* * *

I stared at the baggie for most of the night. Sakura had left me, to go to bed. And while I _could_ have had one little toke of the magical white substance. I wouldn't touch it. Three things were holding me back:

1.Naruto never knew about my addiction, he never knew I ever had a problem. I kept it locked up, carefully. Even when I tried to stop, I left to go to rehab, and lied, and said I'd gone to see my sick aunt. As horrid as that was, I couldn't let him know. He was the one person that only saw me with angel eyes.

2.Itachi was sick. What was I suppose to do, get high then visit him? I didn't know much about AIDS, but I did know that wouldn't help anything.

3.I've been clean. For 5 years. Because I vowed to myself, after I married Naruto, that I would never throw away my life, for a few hours of ecstasy.

And before I knew it, it was morning. I wiggled off her couch and left a sticky note on her coffee table.

'Listen. I can't do it. You can keep the money, just...put it somewhere so that if I ever needed some extra money I could get it from you. Kay? See, ya.'

I started up the bike and drove away. There was someone I needed to apologize to.

:-:

It was around 10 (pm) Sasuke came home. He walked in, his head hung low. He slammed the door behind him and almost collapse on top of me. He was propped up on his knee and arm, his hair in my face.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry for lying, for sneaking around. I'm sorry for being an addict. I'm sorry for needing you all the time. I'm sorry for leaving you all the time. I'm sorry for wasting your life, for eating up your time, for making you sad. I'm sorry. But the one thing I'm not sorry for, the one thing I've done right with my life. Is loving you."

"What are you talking abo-"He interrupted me with a kiss. I had no idea what he was talking about! Being addicted to what? What sneaking around? As he kissed me, I felt wet on my cheeks. I pulled back, and he was crying!

"What the hell happened? Did you cheat on me? I **don't** want the hooker's taste in my mouth!" I stood up and began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"No. I didn't cheat on you. And I never will." He pulled me back to the couch, and gave me a very stern looking face,

"I, Sasuke Uzumaki, am a Cristal Meth addict. I've been clean since the day we were married. But I had the opportunity to get my hands on some, but all I could do was think of you. I couldn't pull out any, with out thinking of the big picture. Something I never used to do. It was now. No tomorrow. But now...I have a tomorrow. I have a reason for being."

"Damn straight. Your a fucking addict? When the hell did this happen? So Aunt Mary was a fucking lie? Cristal fucking Meth? Holy shit. You couldn't just do pot like everyone else?" He looked away, and I knew I shouldn't yell.

"Middle school, 8th grade. Yes, she was a lie, yes Cristal Meth. I never really took an intrest in pot. And I knew I shouldn't tell you. Because I knew you'd flip a bitch." He avoided eye contact.

"Sasuke doesn't cry." I lifted his chin, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry too. I love you, no matter what you are." I smiled at him.

"I...know. I love you, too." And we kissed.

* * *

**Well, this was not the plan at all! But, Sasuke needs to stay clean so he can go cra-I mean NOTHING! ehahah...**


	6. Damn, I Want You

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Okay. Well it's been a while since I wrote a lemon, and this one gose rigt into one so...just a warning. AND for the love of god, does anyone notice the detail I put in thinking up chapter names. NO! or do you? anyway. enjoy!**

**EDIT-Sorry for all who read it before I spell checked it! I totally forgot, it was like 12 am. I WAS TIRED!!**

* * *

"Sasuke" I said as I pulled away,

"Hn?"

"I know this is probably the wrong time, but, I want you." He laughed softly,

"Of course you do." I pushed him to the ground,

"No, Sasuke, I want you." I kissed across his cheek bone, to his ear,

"I miss the feeling of our bodies mending in a magical melody. The sound of your voice when your confused by your on emotions, confused by the lust I make you feel." He smiled,

"I'm starting to like where this is going."

"Good." I said, sliding off his shirt. His porcelain skin so carefully painted a lovely color of white.

"God, your sexy." I said, a sinister smile creeping on my face. I un-buttoned, and unzipped his jeans.

"And my favorite boxers too." I ripped them off, quickly being followed by my own clothing. Naked we lay on the floor together, in each others arms. I moved back to his ear once again,

"I miss this, too." I felt a poke,

"I see you do to-"

"God, shut up and fuck me dammit." He finished. I maneuvered my tongue down his toned body, and pasted his navel. I licked around the base as he stared intently. I slowly slid up his shaft and devoured his erection. He moaned softly. Slowly I began to pump, up and down, making no means to speed up.

"If you go any god damn slower I'm gonna die here!" He yelled. I sped up slightly, then went as fast as I could go. He moaned and screamed softly. I stopped altogether,

"What the hel-"

"Say my name." I put my lips around it again, and pumped slowly once more,

"Faster! _Naruto._" I smiled through my full mouth and went back to the speed I was at before.

"Ahh...Naruto!" He exploded into my mouth, and I swallowed it, making my way back to his face. I licked his bottom lip, and smashed my lips against his demanding entry. I tasted his fiery hot mouth, the taste twice as sweeter than before.

"You are so damn yummy." I said slithering down once again. I lifted his leg and locked eyes with him, he nodded, and I aligned my cock with his ass. (ugh, i hate dirty words) I pushed in, loving the heat around my dick. I began a rhythmic pump, before speeding up,

"What...do...you...want?"

"You!" He moaned,

"What?"

"Naruto! I want you!" He moaned again,

"Harder!" He demanded,

"What?" I teased, gripping his dick,

"Harder!" I pumped harder, and he moved his hips to be in perfect time with mine, as I began pumping my hand too.

"Faster!" He yelled. I pumped faster, and he screamed in pleasure, as he released on to my chest. I soon followed and pulled out.

I collopsed next to him, pulling his closer, intining both my finger in his, and leg around his own.

"No one in the world can fill you with that kinda of pleasure like I can. Nothing in this world can bring you to heights of ecstasy like I can, and don't think for one second, I can't do this," I bumped my cock against his ass,

"Again." He smiled

:-:

A knock arose at the door. I _wanted _to run to answer it, but my ass hurt so damn bad I could barely move from the couch.

"Naruto will you get that." I called, he walked out of the back room,

"And why can't you? You're closest." He smiled, I rolled my eyes

"Because last night, i got fucked in the ass so hard, I can't fuckin move. Now, go answer that damn door, mother fucker." He smiled as he strolled over to the front door,

"Vile mouthed arn't we?"

"Shut the fuck up." I said as he opened it.

"KIBA!" He yelled, throwing his arms around him. Kiba gave a look of shock and coughed. Naruto let go,

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!" I said, still on the couch. He walked in,

"Okay, so tell me now where you guys have had sex so I don't sit on any sex stains." He said, his arms in the air. He was about the sit on the couch next to me when me and Naruto said in unicon,

"There." His arm was on the arm rest supporting his weight, he stood back up.

"Okay..."

"On the arm rest." Naruto giggled.

"AHH!" He yelled his arm flailing in the air.

"Fine, I sit on the floor." We both broke out in laughter.

"Oh god, come on now, now on the floor."

"Actually, that spot was taken care of last night." Naruto said, still laughing.

"God damn. You know now that I think about it...it smells like...like sex...in here..." We all broke out in laughter.

* * *

**Those sex maniacs. ahhaha.**

**so what did you think of my lemon. im a bit rusty...plus it's only like...my second.**

**RANDOM THOUUGHT FOR THE DAY:_hmm, my arm smells like rubber._**


	7. The End Of His Tourture

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Well, this chapter get's pretty deep...so..yeah. I don't know where said deepness comes from. Because I'm s pretty simple person. But...yeah...**

_(Song)_

Text

_The song is called _**Viva La Vida-By-Coldplay**

* * *

"Fine then, I'll just stand."

"Good choice." Naruto whispered walking over to sit by me.

"Well, I have news. I don't know whether you'll take it as good news or bad news. But Sai is dead."(shock!) I didn't know how to take it, either.

"Yup. Dead. He died last week. I went to Deidara, his last partner, bu-" I stood up cringed, then yelled,

"What? He was with Deidara last?" I knew Naruto was trying not to laugh, because of the serious note we were on, but he always thought it was funny to see me in pain after love making.

"Let me finish, Sasuke. I went to go talk to Deidra, but he said he had taken back Itachi, and he wanted nothing to do with 'that scum bag, Sai'. Rest in piece(es). And as much as I disliked Sai myself, I have no mean statements toward him, I respect the dead. And Sai died in the worst way, alone, with no one caring for him. Anyway, that's why I came to you."

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

"I-I...don't know...what to say. I'm not happy, not very sad...but in a way...indifferent. I-I mean Sai wasn't a mean person...he just did what he had to, to get by...right?" Naruto shook his head.

"You wrong. Sai did anything to get what he wanted. You were just a pawn in his chess match. He didn't care about you. Nor your future. I'm not even sure he wanted you! From what it looks like, he wanted Itachi, and did what ever he could to get to him. Sai deserved to die alone. He made no friends to be by his side. That was his mistake."

"But..." In a way, Naruto was right. I never looked at that way.

"Hn."

"Alright, so Sasuke, what do you want to do? You pretty much get all his stuff, unless he has a will hiding somewhere."

"I don't want it. I pushed him out of my life for a reason, and I want no reasons to remember him. Cut off any ties from me to him. Erase them. Please?"

"Okay Sasuke. I gotta go. Bye you guys." He walked out closing the door softly behind him. I bent my head over and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Wow. Now I get it. He gave his AIDS to Deidara, who gave them to Itachi. Anything to ruin my life huh?"

"Speaking of which, he gets out today. Let's go say 'Hi' tomorrow." I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"God, I love you" I said, pouncing into a kiss, before stopping to cringe, once again.

"What is it, Sasu-kun?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes in a teasing manner,

"Shut up." I said standing up, limping down the hall.

"What?" He laughed hysterical.

:-:

I rolled over to look at Naruto asleep, peacfully. A smile crept on his face as his eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, sunshine." He wraped his arms around my waist.

"As much as I hated Sai, I want to go to his funeral. I need to go. I don't know why. But I need to be there." He sighed.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"_

"I don't see why you want to go to that. But if it's really what you want, I'll pull my old suit out of the closet." I snuggled into his neck,

"Have fun with that." I said, muffled by his tan skin.

:-:

The day for Sai's funeral came. We strolled in there hand in hand. Him dressed up in a grey suit, me in a leather jacket. We got many looks of disgust, but I didn't care. We sat in the back few rows next to two old ladies who quickly stood up and left.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castle stands  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

I didn't mind. The sermon began. I won't go into great detail about how the Preacher made Sai sound like a reasonable guy. Like your everyday Joe-Schmo. And I didn't mind. Anyone here who actually knew the guy, knew he wasn't. I spotted a few people I knew. Deidara was there, Sai's grandmother, who I'd met by accident, and Sai's mother, who only knows me as That-One-Guy-She-Saw-Naked. And of course Sakura, who hadn't noticed we'd arrived. She'd worked with him for a while at her job. Of course she was in tears.

I didn't care how he over exaggerated Sai's life, how many cried over a lost soul like Sai, or that so many people thought it was wrong of me to be there, but it did piss me off when the preacher said this:

"Sai was a good man. A good lover, and will be missed." I stood up,

"Bull shit."

_I hear Jerusalem bells a'ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone it was never,  
never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world_

"Excuse me?" He asked, his face being taken over with mortification.

"You heard me. Bull. Shit. Sai was a terrible person. He was headed to hell with gasoline boxers. All he did was for himself. He never knew love. Ever. He could lie with a smile on his face. Fuck you and leave, with out a care in the world. And The only person who will miss him is his Grandma, because she loved everyone, despite their personality. The **only**nice thing I've ever heard him utter was 'That poor guy.' That's it! And all you crying pusses, suck it up. He's dead. And ain't commin' back." I grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Come on we're leaving, dammit." The whole church was quiet as we exited.

"And he was gay!" I yelled over my shoulder.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

:-:

When we got back in the car, I just sat there, with my palms pushed into my eyes, and Naruto looked at me.

"What the hell were you thinking? If those people didn't hate you before, that damn sure do now. And cursing in the 'House of God'! Nice, Sasuke. Real nice."

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!!" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

"That bastered ruined my life! He set me on the path to hell, lighting matches every step I took! I had been clean for 15 years before him! 15! He shows up, and I'm back to where I started. He held a gun to my head, cut me, shot my foot, stabbed me, locked me in a room with no food and water for days, and raped me for fun! No! I don't car what those fucking people think!"

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"You wouldn't." He reached out to pull me into an embrace,

"Don't fucking touch me! I'll walk home." I opened the door,

"God damn." I said, slamming the door.

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh...who would ever wanna be king_

:-:

I didn't know what I said that. Home was a long walk. At least a mile. Well, I guess it wasn't that long, but I was in no mood to think. All i could think about were those three torturous years. What had made me hate Itachi and Sai to begin with. But Sakura pulled up next to me.

"What the hell man? What was all that in the church?" I gave her the finger and kept walking. She pulled over and got out, and caught up to me.

"Why would you say such horrible things about someone dead? Why woul-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Sai did unspeakable things to me, and probably others as well. You know nothing. Know no pain. So fucking get back in that damn car, and drive away. Because you know as well as I do, that tomorrow you won't even care.

"God damn, Sasuke. Just start one fire after another, huh? Well have a good day too. Nice to see you again. Ass wipe." She turned around, and headed back to her car.

_I hear Jerusalem bells were ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs were singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

**

* * *

**

Wow. Sasuke doesn't flip a bitch at all. Oh, and be proud of me, this chapter was long! Okay REVIEW!

**I'm still aiming for 100 reviews for this story, remember!**


	8. Breaking The Things We Fix

**Compulsive Noties**

**You know, I spend hours thinking up clever things to say here, and when the time comes, I've got nothing. Well, anyways. Sorry it took two days instead of one, I got spacers yesterday, and they hurt like a BITCH! So yah. And the ending idea, came from a good friend of mine, not obsessive, you'll see what the idea is in the next chapter. Oh and another thing I was reading this story by a sopmore...and I hate to sound big headed...but...I think my writing is better. ehhehe.**

* * *

It was twilight when I got home. Naruto was a sleep on the couch, so I slammed the door to wake him up.

-SLAM-

"What? Huh? Who? Oh, hi Sasuke." He said releasing a sigh. He sat up and stretched him arms, patting the spot next to him. I walked over, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked, sleep still hanging over is voice.

"Uh huh." I replied snuggling into the only cloth that separated his skin from me.

"At first I didn't want to walk all the way home, but I thought about it, and it was better for me. I really thought life over. What I had done from here, what was happening. And I called Itachi and had diner with him. He's feeling a bit better."

"That explains why it took you so long to get home."

"But...I'm glad Sai's out of my life. I know how mean that sounds...but...he was such a..."

"Bastard? Fucker? Ass Wipe? Dick?"

"No...more like a...bother..." Naruto smiled and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes.

"I waited so long to finally get the chance to be set free, and here it is...but...something doesn't feel right."

"You're just worrying Sasuke. Everything's gonna be high roads from here!"

"God I hope so."

:-:

I walked outside of the apartment, sat down and lit a cigarette. He walked out and sat next to me on the stairs,

"I didn't know you smoked." He said looking at me.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me." My elbows were perched on my knees, as I took another drag.

"You wanna end up in the hospital like Itachi?"

"1. He's out of the hospital right now, remember, and 2.I have no intentions on end up in the hospital. I don't even smoke that often, only when I get super stressed." I took another drag.

"I don't even wanna kiss you now."

"Whatever." He stood up and walked back inside. But the truth was, I wouldn't want to kiss me either. I looked at the cancer stick before taking a fifth drag, holding the carbon monoxide in my lungs, slowly letting myself exhale. Another truth was, I hated smoking. Hated the feeling of death coming closer, the feeling of guilt with ever drag, hated the thought that Naruto would go insane without me. I took my last drag before putting out the little stick.

I rubbed my nose bridge, and closed my eyes. I stoode up and walked back into the house to take a shower, so that maybe, just maybe the hot water could wash away all my sins.

:-:

I walked out of the bathroom after thoroughly brushing my teeth, scrubbing my skin so hard it bled, and washing my hair so much it began to fall out. I usually brought a change of clothes in the bathroom with me, walking around half naked in the house with Naruto around usually didn't end well, but today I didn't care. I just threw a fresh pair of boxers and

I spotted Naruto on the couch, watching TV, I walked toward him, and put my knees on either side of his waist. I sat on his lap facing him.

"What's this?" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Is it my birthday, already? I haven't seen you in just boxers since..." he thought for a moment, "My birthday last year, seeing as I always deport these things right after I get rid of your pants." We exchanged smiles.

"Well," I said, getting back on my knees to leave,

"Wait..." Naruto said, kissing the front of my hips,

"What the hell..." He lifted my boxers on my leg to reveal the place I had scrubbed to hard, he pushed my off to turn me around,

"They're all over! What is this Sasuke?" He asked with worry in his eyes,

"Scraches?" I said, shrugging

"Is this from the shower? Why would you do that, Sasuke?" I turned away,

"I...donno know." I mumbled.

"It this because of what I said? I'm sorry, Sasu-kun." He said pulling my close, into his chest.

"We do this a lot." I commented,

"Not that I'm complaining."

"Don't veer away the subject! What? How? Why would you do this?"

"I told you...I don't know..." The phone suddenly rang,

"I'll get it." He said walking toward the phone.

"Hello...yes...his brother-in-law...well...What?...You're kidding me right?...How did this happen?...Uh huh...Okay, we'll be right there, thanks." He hung up the phone, and ran to get his jacket,

"Sasuke, get on your shoes, we need to get to the hospital!" I slipped into my shoes,

"What? Why?"

"Itachi's been stabbed!"

* * *

**Woah! Plot twist! I know. I'm evil, poor Sasuke just cant get a fucking break. Aww, TO BAD. Suck it up...haha...I bet Naruto's said that before. O.o Yes I've accepted the fact that I am also going to hell. **

**RANDOM THOUGH FOR THE DAY:Who just gets naked for no reason?**


	9. I'm Ready

**Compulsive Noties**

**-Sigh- This is not the last chapter. There is still muc more NARUsasu to come. I want to say sorry for deleting the AN chapter, and making it confusing to review, if I had known that would have happened, I wouldn't have done that. I wanna say sorry before hand...for...nothing...and...I hope you like the chapter...**

* * *

We ran into the room, to find him bandaged up, tucked neatly in the bed.

"'Tachi?" I asked taking a step closer to him, and a step closer to tears,

"Itachi!" I yelled, Naruto coming behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder, I turned into his arms.

"Sasuke..." He managed to say.

"Itachi!" I ran next to the bed, and grabbed his hand, not wanting to hug him in case it would hurt.

"What happened?" He coughed as he gathered his self,

"Well, I helping make dinner at my Kiba's house..."

_--Flashback.Duh.--_

_"Be careful with that hot water, Kiba."_

_"Shut up, I've got it!"_

_"Sure you do." Temari said, sarcastically, cutting the tomatoes._(ha! Sasuke should have been there!)_ Suddenly, Kiba lost his grip, dropping the bowl of hot water. It shattered, launching glass every which away._

_Itachi ran over to the glass, after picking up a towel and gave it to Kiba, who really hadn't hurt himself, Itachi began picking up the peices, carefully._(which he shouldnt't have been doing since he has AIDS)_ One slipped and cut him, he screamed_(manly)_ and stood up to turn around quickly._

_Temari was coming from the other direction to check on Kiba, knife still in hand, Itachi walked right into it(_the knife). _Falling out immediately, out of shock._

_--Flashback's Over, Get back to the Story.--_

"...And that's how I ended up here." Itachi mumbled.

"Temari must feel horrible." Naruto said, sitting down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She does...she was here earlier. But her and Kiba left about 15 minutes before you guys arrived."

"You mean they didn't call us immediately?" I said, my brow now furrowing.

"They had to stabilize me first, or so I was told. Plus she didn't hurt me that bad, only punctured my stomach." He smiled akwardly.

"Why the hell are you smiling?!" I yelled in fury,

"Nothing but bad has been hitting your life, and your fucking smiling?! First you get AIDS, now this? What's gonna happen next, your gonna die? What...what will I do without you, Nii-san?"

"Exactly what you have been doing. You'll move on. Get on with you life." He grabbed my hand,

"Otouto, there is no reason for my ending to be your ending. Life is like a beach, wounds will happen, they always do, but eventually the waves will wash them away. You just have to endure the pain until then. And I want you to know, otouto, that I love you, and want you to move on after me. Now go get me something to eat." I nodded and left the room.

:-:

After Sasuke left I turned to Itachi, with all seriousness in my eyes.

"You're not actually hungry are you?" He shook his head,

"No. I couldn't eat it if I tried, Naruto."

"What's the real reason you wanted Sasuke gone?"

"I'm really dying Naruto. If I wasn't dying before this _will _do me in. The doctors say I'm fine, but I know, my life is short at hand. I need you to watch him. After I'm gone, he gonna try to commit suiside, begin drugs again, smoke more often, he may even start to drink. But you have to make sure he keeps his life in the clear. After a few months, maybe years, he'll calm down, he'll take a step back and re-look things, but until then, watch him. Watch him." A tear rolled down his face.

"I can't beleave...this is it." His hand hid his eyes, but I could see the smile on his lips.

"I'm done. My life's been lived. I can feel it...not physical...but I know. I'll go out in peace, though...hold my breath while the chain pulls me under water. Naruto?" I looked at him and he grabbed my hand, in the same manner as he did Sasuke's.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Watch him. Keep him close. If he says he hates you...he doesn't...he loves you, Naruto...dear Naruto...don't forget my face after I'm gone...don't..." His hand caressed my face, shaking under my skin. His jaw quivered.

"I..." Another tear escaped his eye,

"I...I'm...ready..." He sighed, tears fully devoured both of eyes.

"It's time for me to go. I really don't want Sasuke to see this. Really." His grip tighted.

"Tell Temari, it wasn't her fault," My mouth felt salty,

"Tell Kiba, he was a great laugh," He smiled again through the sadness,

"Tell Deidra, he was worth the pain," He lifted one hand and ran it through his raven locks,

"Tell Sai, I knew he was with Dei," I wanted to tell him Sai's dead, but there was no need for that now.

"And most importantly, always...always...tell Sasuke, I love him," His voice dropped to something barely audible. He wiped away his tears,

"I'm going out with dignity, dammit." He layed down, as Sasuke walked back in,

"I couldn't find much, but...Nii-san, what are you doing?" Sasuke's voice quivered as Itachi closed his eyes.

"Nii-san!" The beeping slowed down, Sasuke dropped the food and yelled out into the hallway,

"Somebody call a nurse! The beeping is slowing down! Call a doctor!" The beeping got slower. I stood up, as the doctors sped in, pulling out a defibrillator as the beeping came to a straight sound, and I grabbed Sasuke waist and pulled him out,

"ITACHI, NO, LET GO OF ME DAMMIT, ITACHI!!" He screamed as I ran him out...

"Ita..chi" He cried...

"Itachi..." I sat down in a waiting room chair, and held him in my lap.

"It's okay, Sasuke, he knew this would happen...he loved you."

* * *

**Okay, I as the writer started crying while writing this, this is THE saddest thing I have ever writtin. Siriously. Like, I knew I was gonna have to write this sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be this hard, dammit.**

**REVIEW!**

**Spoiler Alert:If you've read the latest manga chapter's you know that Itachi was actually a great big brother, so if he had been you know...not the "killer" i imagine he's be like Kakashi...with his calmness, and peacefulness...you know**


	10. Finding The Pieces of Sasuke

**Compulsive Notes**

**Well, I'm sorry you guys. For throwing you down so hard, with the whole Itachi death thing. But...soon things will get better, definantly can't get worst. And It will be from Naru's POV for a while. Well, I won't hold you up.**

_By the way the writing bits like this, randomly in the middle of the story, those are Naruto's thoughts, how he pictures these days in his mind...you know, like in a big field trying to find the peices for Sasuke ( you'll get it when you read it )._

* * *

Sasuke cried himself to sleep in my arms, as I rocked him like a child. In that room many glares had I gotten, many looks of disgust had I gotten, but I cared not. I set him in the car and drove home.

When we got home, Kiba pulled up behind us.

"Itachi's dead?" He yelled slamming his car door.

"Shh." I said, picking up the sleeping man. Sasuke even in his sleep weeped softly. I gave him the key, and told him to open the door.

When we got inside, I put Sasuke in bed and joined Kiba in the living room.

"So...he's gone..." Kiba said softly.

"Yeah..."

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I know how close you and Sasuke had gotten to him...in the past few years. And Sasuke's so sad."

"Yeah...Itachi meant so much to him...wait...how did you know about Itachi's death?"

"I went there earlier, Naruto. They said the only Uchihah they had, had pasted away not long before I arrived...well...a few hours ago..."

"Yeah..." I said holding back tears.

"Naruto...as bad as i feel for Sasuke...you have the most work to do. Not only do you have to grive in silence, for Sasuke's protection, but you have to whatch him, in case he goes over board." I nodded in agreement.

"Kiba, I talked to Itachi before he died...he said...that you were always a great laugh...and that Temari shouldn't think it's her fault. In all actuality Itachi could have lived if he wanted to. His brain gave him the choice...he chose death." I pursed my lips,

"He wanted his life to end. He told me he was ready to go, and he laid down...he laid down...and..." Tears welled up again,

"...Laid down...and shut his eyes...the beeping slowed down...the doctors ran in...but...could...do..._nothing_..." My voice got quieter with every word, the last word stabbing like a knife.

"What do you mean he had a choice?" Sasuke said from the hallway.

_Look Sasuke, I found one of the pieces to your broken heart! _

"Sasuke, go back to bed." I said, in a stern voice,

"Fuck off, Naruto. I deserve to know what happened to my brother. Plus I'm not 4 years old." Sasuke yelled at me coming closer.

"I better go." Kiba said roughing up his hair.

"Hn." Sasuke said walking toward the kitchen.

"Bye Kiba...don't forget to tell Temari."

"Yeah." He said, quietly. The door shut behind him.

"Tell me, Naruto." He said coming to sit next to me.

_No, Sasuke I lost it._

"I can't, okay? You're not ready."

"I'm ready when I say I am dammit!"

"Sasuke. I'm. Not. Telling. The only thing I'll tell you," I said scooting closer,

"Is that he said, he'll aways love you," I pulled him into an embrace,

"Don't touch me, dammit!" I pulled him closer,

"And so do I." He squirmed for a bit, then relaxed and began to cry again.

"I love you too, Naruto...I'm sorry." He sobbed.

_There it is! It goes with this one, see!_

:-:

It was the middle of the night, when I Sasuke shook me awake.

"What, Sasuke?" I asked, monotone

"Naruto?" He sobbed, I opened my eyes and pulled him close,

"Yes, Sasuke? Tell me." I said in the most caring voice I could manage,

"Naruto...promise me..." He continued sobbing,

"Yes, Sasuke, promise you what?"

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me." He cried,

_And another! Look, it goes with this one!_

"Promise me!"

"I promise, Sasuke, I'll always be here. Always." He cried for many hours into the night, never did I let go.

:-:

The next night was much different. When I awoke, the sounds on clanking metal rang in my ears.

_'Sasuke!' _Was my immediate thought, I hopped out of bed, and ran into the kitchin, and there he was, knife at his throat. I ran up to him, and hit his hand in such a way that made him drop it.

_Nevermind, it doesn't._

He began to cry again,

"If Itachi died by a knife, so will I."

"Sasuke, Itachi did not die from a knife! And Neither will you!" I pulled him back to the couch and hauled him over my shoulder.

_That's because it goes here!_

He sobbed quietly.

"Sasuke, Itachi didn't die from that knife. He mentally killed himself. He let go of life."

"Why, dammit?! Why!?" He screamed.

_The last one, there it is!_

"Because, he had a choice, keep living for a little while as AIDS slowly found a way to kill him, or die peacefully while his body was still in shock. Which would you choose Sasu-kun?" I put him down, and he laid his head against my bare chest.

"I...I understand now, Naruto." He said whiping away tears.

"I understand."

_Look! Sasuke, we found all the peices,** together**. We just need to glue them back..._

* * *

**Well, I can't promise no more sad chapters, but I can promise nothing but better stuff from now on. Sasuke's gonna get back on is feet...and his Naruto. **

**eh heh heh heh heh.**


	11. Prove It, No Accept It

**Compulsive Notes:**

**Okay. Last update for the week. I wanna give a big thanks to mmm.kai.mmm, yukirain, Serenityofthematrix, stary202, and narutolovesme, for sticking by this story. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even bother posting new chapters! THIS IS NOT OVER. I'm not _quite_ done yet. I'm sure I could pull a few more chapters out of my ass. OH! and my mom almost saw this story, what am i suppose to say "Yeah mom, I read and write gay porn..eheheh" NO!**

**And a big thanks to my friend _Anna-Bear_ who gave me Itachi's death idea.**

**RIP Itachi.**

* * *

It had been a long couple of days. Itachi had really set us back a few, but somewhere between the near suicide, and the nights full of close holding, and deep sobs, Sasuke understood what he had to do. How he had to let go of Itachi's life, and accept his death. And he did.

:-:

"Sasuke, c'mon, let's go to the store."

"Hn."

We didn't go to the store often, well not together anyway. I turned to look at him in the car, after turning off the ignition.

"Stay here, 'kay?" I began to open the door when he grabbed my arm, his head limp against the head rest,

"Can you get me some cigarettes? Please?"

"No! Sasuke why-"

"Please!" The urgency sounded in his voice.

"O...okay." I sighed. I knew he enjoyed smoking just as much as I liked watching him. Which wasn't a lot, seeing as watching the one you love slowly drownding in a pool of nicotine, and tar, wasn't the best sight.

I got out and quickly gathered what we needed. It was late at night, so the store was pretty empty. The check out girl wore this ugly low cut top, her blond hair in a messy bun. She looked like she was one of those people who started sleeping around early in her life.

"It this is?" I had gone off in a daze thinking about what Sasuke's childhood must have been like, my eyes just happening to be locked on the name tag, hung loosely off her work vest, near the cleavage.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Listen bub, you aren't gonna find the answer in my boobs." I chuckled softly at the thought,

"Heh. I'm sorry, I'm gay."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not in the least."

"Okay then, I'll go get my boyfr-_husband, _then." I quickly paid, and ran outside. I don't know why I hadn't gotten the hang of saying husband yet, or why I was so set on proving to this slut that I was gay.

I opened up the door to the passenger side to find Sasuke, half asleep,

"C 'mere," I said exchanging him for the groceries. I pulling him outside the car,

"What do you want, Naruto?" He asked, exasperated.

"She doesn't believe you're my husband." She gave me a look of dis-believe, rolled her eyes, and put her hand on her hip,

"No, I don't." She hissed. Sasuke smiled and scratched the back of his head,

"Yeah, that's my husband." He said pointing to me with his thumb,

"Whatever. Prove it."

"Prove it, huh?" I challenged, she nodded, a bit more interested now.

"Narut-" I cut him off with a deep kiss, my tongue gliding across his, in a beautiful fashion. At first he was tense but as my tongue worked it's way around his mouth he relaxed and ran his fingers through my hair. I propped him up against the checkout stand behind him, deepening the kiss. One of his hands fell behind him to hold himself up, while the other explored my back side. I finally broke the kiss only leaving but a chain of saliva between our huffing mouths. I heard applause come from behind me, only to find there was more than just one check out girl, now.

There was now four, each aplauding, with mouthes wide open.

"I hadn't realized we were putting on a show." Sasuke laughed out.

"Me either."

"ENCORE!" One of the girls yelled,

"Fork over fifty bucks and we might take this a little farther." I slapped Sasuke's butt and laughed again.

"Naruto! I'm not a puppet. I'm going back to the car." He turned around and left.

"Go to him." Another girl said in a low tone.

"Yeah..." I turned around and made my exit,

"I'm just gonna go...thanks for the...whatever..." As I was about to walk though the opening door, I heard

"Lookit his cute butt, to bad he's gay." I laughed again as I made my way to the car.

:-:

As I sat down in the drivers seat, I turned to Sasuke who had already lit the first cigarette, and was taking a nice long drag.

"Sorry for...um...molesting your tounge in the store."

"Are you kidding me? We haven't kissed like that since...before Itachi died. And as much as I love him," He took another drag, and grabbed my hand,

"I love you too, and miss you...and your super hot kisses." We both laughed. He pulled his hand away,

"Oh my god! What a rush! It make me just wanna...wanna" He looked around, then stabbed the ciggeret into his arm,

"Sasuke!" I said with horror, after taking it out his hand, and throwing it out the window,

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"No shit, Shurlock! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Something told me I should."

"Well, tell_ it_ to shut up." He reached over and kissed me, and I didn't even care he tasted like nicotine.

:-:

Sasuke was back to his old self. The only times he would actually go crazy was when I was gone longer than an hour. And in the nights he was cry. But that's when I held him the closest.

And as much as Itachi ment to me...it's like his death was bringing us closer.

As if he wanted to die to make us stronger. The waves haddn't come to wash away Itachi's foot prints in Sasuke's beach...but...to a certain extent...they had mine.

I was letting go.

Not of Itachi, but of my own angush toword his death. I wasn't letting go of his will to get what he wanted, or his rare, room brightening smile. Nor his need to be a part of Sasuke's life. None of that.

I was letting go of the Hospital rooms.

The days when life was more hell than usual.

Letting go of the Itachi that had sent Sasuke into a downward spiral.

And accepting...learning to love...and forever miss...the Itachi that...died...

* * *

**Okay, well this is certainly not the end. Because Sasuke's still not completely on track. Although, I could end it here...I love this story to much to let it go.**

**haha.**

**Don't worry still more to come.**


	12. What's Forgotten, and Remebered

**Compulsive Notes**

**Okay first I wanna say in the beging of this chapter it talks about a card, and let me say, that card says EXACTLY what my aunt and uncle put in their card. yes. my family is that fucked up. -smiles- well everything up to the second hyphen. haha. Oh, and I'm so sorry it's uber short, it's just to lead up to the next chapter...stuff's gonna happen. AND fill you in on their past.**

* * *

While Sasuke was out with Kiba the next day I decided to go through the one box that Sasuke _hadn't _unpacked when he moved in.

It was small, brown, and closed. I opened it carefully. The thing on top was a card, I opened it up and read the hand written text,

"Mom, We bought this card For Mother's Day-Not only is it late! The darn thing says Happy Birthday. But when we read the words, it say exactly how we feel about you- you are our reward. Thanks Mom. Love Itachi, and Sasuke"

I laughed at the writing and began to wonder why Sasuke had it...

I set the card aside and picked up an old picture, it was me him and another friend of ours. I don't remember his name very well, after high school, he had life made. His dad was rich, and was sending him to collage, then he would have a job waiting for him afterward. Sasuke and him were pretty close back then. This picture was right after the game, football of course, and...Neji! That's what his name was, yeah, Neji and stolen the water from the table opened up the thing, and dumped it on Sasuke. Sakura had taken the picture, it was one of the moments you don't forget.

Setting that aside as well I picked up another picture of me and him. Back to back, a few feet away from each other. When we met, Sasuke was an out cast, I was the lead jock. We had two of the most different personalities. He was 'Life Suck. Go fuck yourself', and I was, 'dude party at his house!' We led different lives at that time.

When sport seasons came around for the second time in my Sophomore year is when I started to notice the different way I looked at guys. I had a hard time staying focus in sports because no matter what I was doing it involved touching a guy in a way that could be taken sexually. With football, the guy would bend over in front of me, wreasaling...well what can't be taken sexually about that? And finally basketball, as clean as it may look, for some reason, I always got 'x-ray vision' at the wrong times. Especially while running the ball down the court. Track was usually the easiest.

But after meeting Sasuke he realized any girls had lost their chance. Sauke was a handsome then as he was now. With his peicing eyes, the bluenette knew just how to _look_ at me, to make me melt. I hid it quiet well for a little while, but when he invited me to spend the night...while his parents were gone, I lost control.

It was your basic guy, guy sleep over, soda, chips, laughs...but then he asked me if I ever thought about anyone...and there wasn't a girls name that came to mind. To make a long story short, that carpet better have been cleaned when he moved out. That's kinda how things started.

:-:

When Sasuke got home we curled up on the couch,

"Sasuke, you know what we haven't done for a while?" He looked at me confused,

"What?"

"Gone out to eat. We should go to a...semi-nice restaurant"

"Why not a nice one?"

"Because..."I smiled slyly and looked down at him,

"You should pick one...you really don't like...or at least have no plans of going to in the near future..." My small smile grew.

"Naruto?" He said slowly, letting the words run off his tongue.

"What?" I said, my smile now twice it's original size,

"What are you thinking?" I shook my head, my eyes closed,

"Nothing, Sasuke...nothing at all..."

"Hn."

:-:

The place we went to was...semi-nice. About as nice as a middle class restaurant could be. Posters up on every wall, framed items from the 80's and 90's, and little trinkets on the walls as well. We stood in front of the podium, and waited to be seated.

Our waitress was in her mid 20's I'd guess, that or early 20's. She had long Brown hair, with blond streaks in it. She wore little make-up, and dressed accordingly. I guess it was her voice that bothered me. It was high pitch, and very happy, I don't know about you, but I hate extremely happy people. I mean, what was she so happy about? I know it wasn't to see me!

Anyway,

We sat down at the booth, across from each other. I smiled again after the waitress left,

"What is it now?" He sighed. I leaned in, so only he could hear me,

"Sasuke, I want you to follow me into the bathroom in exactly 2 minutes. Okay?" He backed up,

"...Why?" He asked hesitantly,

"Oh, you'll see." I said, my smile still growing. He'll see alright, he'll see.

* * *

**Like i said sorry it's so short. But as you can see stuff IS gonna happen. BTW it's switching back to sasu POV next chapter. OH! and if you go up to where they're talking about going to dinner, look at the end words, JUST THE END WORDS and see if it can be mis-taken. haha. i didnt do that on purpose.**


	13. Letting Everyone Know

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Okay, those of you that guessed it would be a lemon, -ding ding ding!- you were right! but I kinda gave it away. haha. But that's okay. Becareful though! I went right into it, so...don't say I didn't warn ya!**

* * *

I watched the clock as carefully as I could, when it came to being on time, there was no messing around with Naruto.

The clock ticked, as I exited the booth and headed for the restroom, my heart raced. I knew something was up from the moment he stated that I should choose a place I didn't plan on going to any time soon. I opened the door, and he walked pasted me and locked it. **(It's one of those single person bathrooms, not the stall kind.)**

He backed me into a wall and dove right in for a kiss. I pulled away,

"You didn't even want dinner, did you?" He gave me a look that said it all. He kissed me again and I closed my eyes, feeling the moment dwindle in me.

"Not even hungry," He kissed me again,

"For food." He smiled continuing the broken kiss. I licked his bottom lip, and let him explore my mouth before doing some scavenging of my own.

"Now, drop you pants." He said, already working on the buckle. I nodded and began to undo his as well.

"When I said our relationship was lacking spontaneity, I didn't mean this." I said slipping out of my shirt, him doing so as well.

"And when I said I wasn't hungry for food, I _did_ mean this." He smiled and licked my shoulder. He pulled me into an embrace, and stood for a moment.

I loved the way our bodies always looked good together. His tan skin against mine, pale and soft. When it's me and Naruto, I don't care about anything else. Not the fact that he took me out to have sex with me in a restaurant, not the fact that I was up against a cold wall, but the fact the his warm skin lay on my, that he didn't want dinner, but desert.

He quickly moved down the my lower half, teasing a taunting me till I couldn't handle anymore.

"Just do something, dammit!" I said frustrated with lust. He took only the head at first sucking softly, then hard, making me want more. He finally devoured the whole thing and slowly began sucking, moving back and forth. I snarled my hand in his hair and moved him,

"Faster," I panted, and he quickly moved faster, my eyes now rolling to the back of my head in pure pleasure. When I realsed he drank what came forth and moved back to my mouth.

"I wouldn't rather taste myself from anyone else." I said, my voice now jagged and clustered. He smiled once more,

"Turn around." He said fondling my front half still. I heard him turn to his pants and pull out a bottle of lube.

"You really were prepared for this, huh?"

"More so than you think." I turned to him, confusion ruffling my brow. He quickly lubed himself up and aligned himself with me. He put his mouth to my ear,

"I was hard from the moment we walked in here." He pushed in, and I gasped, as my penis became erect, again. (haha. school words.)

Slowly his hips moved back in forth, his hand grabbing me in the front again. This was a first in many ways, first time in a public place, first time standing up...I wonder what else he would do.

"Harder,"I pleaded,

"Faster!" I added on. I bit the corner of my mouth trying to hold in a moan,

"Say my name," Naruto commanded, I shook my head,

"Say it!" He gripped my shaft,

"Naruto!" I moaned,

"Louder!" He shouted, I didn't really want anyone to know we were doing this here.

"Naruto!" I said louder,

"I want everyone to know, who makes you feel this way," My knees buckled, but he held me up,

"I want everyone to know, who loves you like I do, and **how**I love you!" He trusted harder,

"**Everyone**!" He yelled as I exploded in ecstasy, all over his hand and the wall, him soon to follow.

He carefully pulled out, and fell to the ground, myself following after, only to land in his arms,

"Now, come on," He panted, we gotta go. He laughed softly.

:-:

After cleaning off slightly and getting re-dressed, we exited the bathroom. The manger walked up to us,

"What the hell did you think you were doing, in there? This ain't no fucking motel. I have 5 families leave because of you guys. **Five**! You are not welcome here, under my management again. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, now!" He said, we looked at each other and laughed,

"Okay then!" Naruto said, smiling once more.

We walked out the front doors, well Naruto walked, I just kinda...limped, to the car, and he laughed histaricly, then leaned over to kiss me,

"That, was great."

"Yeah, okay, well next time you want to eat dinner here, I'll remind you, we can't! 'Cause you just had to fuck me in a bathroom."

"Nice, Sasuke, very nice."

* * *

**Sorry I don't write long Lemons. But I wrote one! I'm sorry for putting it off, I have to feel the moment to write it, if i'm not in the mood, I CANNOT write it. Period.**

**Sorry.**


	14. Now, You Want Back In?

**Compulsive Noties**

**A hundred apologies! I haven't been home in a while, and i cant just write this stuff anywhere! But, it gets...kinda good. I did the best I could. But, here it is. And yeh. OH! and...nope, i forgot.**

* * *

After our little 'Bathroom Experice' things began to look up again. Sasuke was back to his old self, you know, blank face most the time, and what not, but his rare smiles still lit up the room. Three days slipped through my fingers as we re-discovered what brought us together. After Itachi's death, he couldn't do much, but cry, and pray for him back. But step by step he thought less of, 'He's gone, and never coming back.' And more of 'I have to do more with my life.' It made things increasingly easier for me, to say the least.

But what goes up, must come down,

And it did.

A knock arose at the door, and I went to go answer it.

"Naruto, before you slam the door in my face, hear me out!"

There he was, in all his glory, blond hair flowing out of his pony tail. His jeans gripping his legs, the top being covered by his black thin sweat shirt. It read "Art is a BANG!" Obviously custom made. It had _him_witting all over it.

"What the hell do you think your doing here, Deiara? You know Itachi's dead, and even if his last words included that you were worth the pain, I still think it was bull shit."

"He...he said something about me?"

"Hell yeah he didn't, but it don't mean shit. You totally fucked up everything for him, and Sasuke. Just because you '**felt like it.**' You should be ashamed."

"Okay, Naruto I am. That's why I'm here."

"What?"

"Naruto after that bar fight with Sasuke, it really got me thinkin'-"

"What bar fight?"

"Didn't Sasuke tell you, he went to the bar, and found me there, we got into a squabble, and the bar tender had to pull him off of me."

"When was this?"

"I don't know, a month or two ago, but that's not the point! After that it came to me, what am i doing with my life?"

"It took you a month to bring your lazy ass over here?"

"Shut the fuck up, and let me finish! I need your help, Naruto. My life's going no where fast, and...you seem like the only one who could help me out of this rut."

"Deidara, your mean, slow, stupid, and a total slut, why would I help you? Especially after what you did to my brother-in-law, and my Sasuke." I turned to shut the door when I felt his hand pull my sleeve,

"_Please_, Naruto, _please_, I need you." He looked so...pathetic and innocent, I couldn't say no. At least I didn't want to.

"You're gonna have to see what Sasuke says about this."

:-:

"**Hell **no." Sasuke spat from the kitchen, later that day. I walked in and wrapped my arms around him,

"Can't you even think about it?" He extracted himself from me as he continued to make his breakfast, although it was already lunch time.

"I say no, god dammit! After everything that mother fucker has done, he can burn in hell for all I care." I played with his hair,

"Sasuke, can't you think this through? I mean, imagine how you would feel!" He slapped away my hand as he picked up his bowl of cereal and moved his parade into the living room.

"Like shit, and he should, too." He took a bite,as he sat down on the couch. I looked at him from the kitchen, where the square hole sat.

"He, almost literally, gave my brother the gun that lead to his death." He took another bite,

"My brother would still be here if it weren't for him." I joined him,

"Sasuke, you have to let go of this. I thought we had moved on? You know."

"Well apparently, I didn't!" He yelled, throwing his bowl on the floor.

"Apperently." I muttered.

:-:

We met at a coffee shop. I didn't like it much. It was too...brown. I really don't like that color much, on stuff. Brown people are awesome.(**w00t**!)

But anyway, I met him at the coffee shop, he was dressed in all black, as usual, with that sweat shirt again, only his hair was mostly down.

"So are you gonna help me or not?" He asked, sitting down in front of me,

"I...I...I can't. I'm sorry. Sasuke's not okay with it. And if I keep it on the down low, he'll just find out, and think I'm cheating on him. You have to earn his trust."

"Well, I'm fucked then. He hates me, he won't even give me a chance!"

"I dont know what to tell you."

"What am I going to do?"

"Deidara, what would you even want me to do anyway? I mean I could give you advice?"

That's when Sasuke walked in.

* * *

**As you can see Deidara's fine, because AIDS is manageable, with lots, and lots of meds. Itachi didn't want to take meds all his life, so he just ended it. So don't get the wrong idea, AIDS isn't a killer, the mind led to Itachi's demise. Just a littke FYI.**


	15. Deidara: The Past Defribulater

**Again, extremely sorry for the time break! Busy busy busy! (more like lazy lazy lazy, you fat liar) DONT LISTEN TO THEM, I HAVE BEEN BUSY!**

**Anyway, side note, I was at a friend's house while he was playing a video game I turn to him and say  
Me-Does this guy ever take off his shirt in this game?  
Him-Um, nope I don't think so,  
I stood up,  
Me-No longer interested.**

* * *

"Tch," He scoffed a smile on his face,

"Tch,"

"Wait, Sasuke, just wait!" I said, standing up. His head hung low,

"You're helping him aren't you?" I stepped closer,

"No, no I was telling him I couldn't help him! Please listen,"

"You're gonna help that fucking, bastered after all he's done to us?!" He yelled as I escorted him out of the shop,

"No, Sasuke, I knew you didn't like him, that's why-"

"Fuck. Him. He put me through hell. I want him to die." That's when Deidara walked out.

"No, Sasuke, _fuck you_. I didn't put you through hell on purpose, and I didn't give Itachi AIDS on purpose. And I can't get help, because of you." Sasuke walked around me and got in Deidara's face,

"**Fuck. You. Too**." That's when things got out of hand, Deidara pushed him, and Sasuke went balistic.

Sasuke, bounced back and landed on right on Dei's mouth, he swung another right at his gut, then a third in the eye. Deidara tried to fight back, but he clearly hadn't fought in a while. Sasuke tripped him from behind, and pinned him down, landing punch after punch.

"God dammit, Sasuke!" I yelled, finally letting what was happening sink in. I pulled him off the already brusing Deidara,

"Get him off me! Get him off!" After I had successfully pulled Sasuke off, he kicked Dei's side one more time, before heading back to the home.

"Ride with me home! My car's around the corner!"

Something told me he had walked.

Deidara slowly stood up. I could already see the fat lip coming on, and the black eye he was bound to have. I bowed my head slightly, and rubbed my eyes.

"There. You happy? He's pissed." I looked up to see a paused Deidara,

"No, really I couldn't tell?" He sneered,

"Sorry I can't help you, man. It is what it is. Done." I turned to head for my car, hoping Sasuke was already there, when I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"No. It's not done, I'm fucked. Don't you see that, no one else in the world would help a scum bag like me, no one. Except you. And every being deserves a right to renew his life, correct?" I pulled away, and continued walking turning to face him, still in motion,

"I can't help. I really can't, but I know someone who can. I'll call you." I said turning back to run to the car.

:-:

"God fucking dammit, Naruto!" He yelled at me as I rounded the front of my car.

"I should say the same thing to you!"

"You know I hate that two faced, fucking liar! I don't believe for one second he just wanted help." I unlocked it and he climbed in,

"Fuck it, Sasuke. Don't beleave me. Don't listen to me." Sasuke put elbow on his leg, his palm rested on his forehead, fingers curled under his hairline.

"**Don't **believe me when I say I was here to tell him _no_. **Don't** listen to the fact that I wanted to mend things between you two. **Don't **believe me, because I love you. **Don't **trust me. I'm a fucking liar."

"You...aren't, he is. I know Deidara."

"You know him as well as I do!"

"No, I've know him for longer than you think."

I closed my eyes and prayed that what I was about ask, was a lie,

"You...dated him, didn't you?" I looked at him with eyes of worry. He looked back, and nodded slowly.

"Fuck!" I yelled slamming my hand against the driver's wheel.

"Fuck." I repeated crossing my arms, and leaning my head on them. He scooted in and placed his head upon my arm.

I sat up, and looked at him again,

"You still have feelings for him don't you. After everything he's done." I licked my lips as my stomach churrned,

"Don't you!" He looked away, tears swelling in my eyes. I shook my head slowly, and pursed my lips,

"Drive home." I said throwing the keys at him and opening the door,

"But, Naruto," His voice cracked,

"Drive, the fuck home!" I yelled slamming the door and walking away. This was the last piece to the puzzle.

-:-

After all the shit I'd been through today, I was through. Done. I wasn't gonna spilt, but I needed something to even me out.

"Sakura? Hey, you up for a drink?"

* * *

**No, this isn't gonna turn into a NaruSaku fic, YUCK!**


	16. Can't Avoid Fate

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Despite the fact that at first Sakura and Naruto look like lovers, she really thinks of him as a little brother. They're really close in a 'family' kinda way. And as much as I hate her, in Shippuden she's not so bad. So when I'm not hating on her, i think of her in that way. A loving, caring big sister. I fell this chpater was not so much a filler, which is good! haha. And I just want you all to know that no mater where this story may be leading, in the end it's a NARUSASU story.**

**This may be the last post till friday. Unless, Obsessive lets me use her computer.**

* * *

I sat in the car, and closed my eyes. This wasn't happening right? What's in the past, is in the past, right? And the worst par was that Naruto wouldn't even give me a chance. But why would he. I still have feelings for Deidara, and as far in the back of my mind I try to put them, they rear their ugly heads back in.

I had everthing, with Naruto. Everything a person could want in their counterpart. And now I had to figure out a way to fix what Deidara had broken. There was only one way to do that. I daild a number,

"Hello?" The other end asked,

"Deidara, I think it's time we talk again."

-:-

I hugged her tight, her skinny arms comforting my back.

"Hmm, it's okay, Naruto, we'll fix this together." She mummered in my ear.

She let go, and sat across from me, her hand in mind rubbing it with her thumb.

"So what's up, with you and Sasuke?" She asked, smiling, to make me feel better. I sighed deeply releasing her hand to rub the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore. It's as if every new fire I stomp out, a fresh one enters. Just when I thought things were good, they turn bad. A lose, lose situation. I wasn't always like this." I said flailing my arms about,

"I mean before Sasuke," I continued, "This were simple, lonley, but simple. I had monotonany." She looked my in the eye, and tilted her head very slighly,

"But do you really want that monotonany back? Being able to predict what tomorrow brings?" I stood up and began to pace around the couch,

"No. Not really, but...being with Sasuke, jumping through flaming hoop after flaming hoop, just, breaks you down after a while."

"What is up with you and fire today?" She laughed, I smiled

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Why do you feel this way, Naruto? What happened today that made you want to call me?" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hold that thought," I said flipping open to the new text message,

'Naruto, I dont know what to say. I feel relly bad bout what happened today. But Im gonna fix it. Kay? Ttyl. And ily.'

I flipped it shut.

"Deidara happened."

"What?"

"I guess you could say this happened a while ago...you see, Deidara dropped by asking for help with his life. Of course I had to run it by Sasuke, who flipped out, and said 'No.' So today I met Dei in a coffee shop to tell him I couldn't help, and Sasuke showed up and whipped his ass. Come to find out, once Dei and Sasuke dated. The the feelings never died. Which make everything click. Him being with Itachi, giving him AIDS, being with Sai. It's just one big hexagon of love."

"Wow." Was all she could muster. I leaned over the couch, and sighed again. She made a thinking face and tapped her nails on the coffee table.

"He needs to have one more fling with Deidara, and see if anything is really there, or if it's just lust he craves for." Sakura offered.

"What?!" I countered,

"You heard me. He _has _to."

"B-But what if there is something there? I'm fucked!" I studdered.

"Naruto." She was very stern this time.

"You're right. As long as he's happy."

Little did I know, Sasuke was two steps ahead of me.

-:-

I looked around the apartment. The place was nicer on the inside than the outside. He came to sit next to me on the love seat, and at this moment I wished I had sat on the couch instead. He sighed and closed he eyes before re-opening them, and looking directly at me.

"Do you see what you did?" The damage was quite noticeable. a bruise on his left cheek, a cut lip, and a beatiful black eye.

"You wear them well?" I replied, shugging.

"What did you want that was so important?"

"I...had to see something."

"My broken face? Well here is is." He spat. Now was it. The do, or die part of my day. What I was about to do, decided who I would love. Where things were set in my mind. This would tell me everything I needed to know.

"No. Nothing of that sort. I just had to..." I leaned in and kissed the un-cut side of his lips. And pulled away, awaiting the feeling of what was, or was not there.

* * *

**Told you, I think of her in a big sister way. She loves Naruto and Sasuke in a sister kinda way.**


	17. Tell Me Now Heart

**Compulsive Notes**

**You can tell this is gonna be a pretty sirious chapter, cuz i didn't say 'Noties'**

**Well, Obsessive let me use her computer! Yay! But for the first hour i had to use it on HER lap. Which just wasn't working. She was being greedy. But I gt to finish it. And this damn sea make my butt hurt. But anyway! I was like "Hm, should we keep it at Sasuke's POV, or start at Naruto's?" and for a second i was like yeah...then i was like.. "NOPE!" So yea strts out at Naru's POV. haha. but not for long. so...your good.**

_**/**words**/-Song-**_

**_Song - Why- Mandi Perkins_**

/words/-thoughts-

* * *

I as soon as I left Sakura's house, I rode slowly toward the coffee shop again. I mean it's not like I expected Sasuke to still be there after a half hour, but I didn't know where Deidara lived. I called his phone,

"Hmm, Naruto?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"...Talking..."

"Where are you?"

"Deidara's house."

"I'm afraid to ask..." I heard a chuckle from the other end,

"Afraid to ask, what?"

"You know what, no, 'talk' to Deidara. I don't really care at his point."

You confuse me  
With the many faces  
That you wear.

You amuse me  
By pretending  
That you don't care

I clicked the phone shut. I knew he had something to ay to defend himself. Something to _resol_ve our problem. But I didn't want to hear it. I wanted this to go on with out me. I didn't want to interfere with what ever the hell was going on.

-:-

_I have waited  
For this moment  
To disappear_

I looked at him as I clicked the phone shut,

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Well...why did you do that?"

"I...I don't know, but something tells me I need to go."

"Where, home? No, no, no, no."He smiled in a sad way,

"You are just gonna pop in to my life, kick my ass, come home with me, then kiss me and leave."

"Sound about right."

"What? No!"

"Listen I gotta go."

"So what, your just gonna go back to Naruto?" I bit my lip, trying to think of what to say next.

"No. I...I can't, as much as I love him, he'll just corrupt my thinking process." So will Sakura, can't go there.

"I...I need a place to go where I won't be disturbed." Dedara shot up and walked over to me, pining me against the wall.

"You not just gonna leave _me_ are you?"

_You contemplated  
For too long  
I'm gone, I'm moving on  
You can't keep doing this to me_

My breath began to get jagged for all the wrong reasons.

"No Deidara, don't do this to me," I pleaded,

"Give me time to think." He came closer,

"Deidara!" I protested,

"Please!" He stepped away, and turned around.

"Go." I tried to put my hand on his shoulder and apologize, but he brushed me off and pointed to the door,

"Go!" He bellowed.

_Why do you take me for granted?  
(Why do you do this to me)  
Why won't you try to let me in?  
Just let me in._

-:-  
_(**Still Sasu POV**)_

I drove miles out of town. To a town I hadn't been in for...longer than I had wanted. The place hadn't changed in five years.

I pulled up in a parking lot, of a Bowling Alley Naruto brought me to for our first date. And I just broke down.

_You are learning  
What your life would be like  
Without me_

I just sat there. And let it out. Even though I loved Naruto, I couldn't just ignore my feelings for Deidara. I wanted to. I wanted to expel them from my mind, lose sight, lose sound, fall into darkness. Fall into Naruto's arms, be forgiven. Lose every thought about Deidara. And looking in the re-veiw mirror, I saw him, ride up on that beautiful bike, set out the kick stand, and walk over shaking his head of sweat. He opened the door, and pulled up my face and kiss me.

"I forgive you." He said pulling away.

"No!" I yelled. Because I knew it was just a dream.

-:-

I woke up crying, and Deidara pulled me closer. I scream and pushed him off.

"What the fuck? What's wrong with you?" He yelled, as I hopped out of bed.

"No! This isn't right! I know now! I know!"

"Know what? _You're_ the one who want to do this." He emphasized.

"No! No, you fucking liar!" I put my clothes on and ran to the corner. I sat there, and cradeled my head in my hands.

_I am burning  
But I can't let go  
I need to show  
You have to know that you are killing me_

There on that corner, I remebered everything, from the words he said to get me, and that after he backed me up to that wall, it didn't end. Everything hurt, from my nose to my toes. It all hurt so bad.

I finally calmed down and daild Naruto's number.

"H-Hello? Sasuke? It's like two in the morning." He was obviously tired.

"N-Naruto? Please, come, and get me. Everything hurts, I'm in so much pain." He became more alert, and I knew he was already getting dressed and about to walk out the door.

"What? Where are you? Who the fuck did this?"

"Just come and get me!"

_Why do you take me for granted?  
(Why do you do this to me)  
Why won't you try to let me in?  
Let me in…._

_Cause I have waited  
For this moment  
To disappear_

He was there within five or ten minutes. I couldn't pay attention, my aching body cried for help. He picked me up so gently and whispered calming things to me. When we got home, he carried up the stairs, and opened each door, turning us before going into them. Placing me in the bed as if I was a feather. He laid next to me, his head proped on his arm.

"So who the hell did this? Because You know I'm not okay with it." I looked at him, and rolled over cringing in the almost unbearable pain. His hands shot to me,

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I...just had to see you're face." He smile, and kissed my forehead, the only part of me that didn't hurt. I smiled back.

"I know now."

_You contemplated  
For too long  
I'm gone, I'm moving on  
You can't keep doing this to me_

"Know what?"

"That I love only you."

"Is that why you went over to Deidara's?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if anything could work, if there was any point in loving him."

"Did you find it?"

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"He raped me."

_Why do you take me  
(Why do you take me)  
for granted?  
(Why do you do this to me)  
Why won't you try to let me in?  
Why do you take me for granted?  
You confuse me_

* * *

**Okay if you didn't understand that he was raped by a cirtain point im gonna have to ask if you're mentally retarted. **

**OHMIGOSH!-Did Dei give Sasu AIDS?**


	18. And It All Falls Apart

**Compulsive Notes**

**It's 3:30 am, and I'm up writing this chapter for you. Because I know how agonizing it is towait. But yeah. I don't know when I'll be able to update. i mean there's a gun over in the next room and I'm still writing. That's pretty amazing. You know I was working on this chapter while in the library. Hah. i bet they didn't know what I was doing.**

* * *

I saw a mix of emotions pass through Naruto's face. From pissed off, to sad, and finally, fucking heated. That's when he stood up,

"Naruto? Where are you going?" I began to sit up, and the shots of pain ran through my body with each movement. It's not like I didn't want to hurt Deidara as much as he hurt me, no it was quite the opposite, but I couldn't just let Naruto go on an angry rampage. I heard some rummaging and I knew what he was looking for.

"Naruto, no!" I called after him, hearing the roar of the bike come alive. I ran out to the car, still in a large amount of pain, but I tried to put it in the back of my head. I followed close behind and he stopped in front of Deidara's house.

"Naruto!" I called again, limping after him. The pain had made a full appearance, and that's when I realised, Deidara didn't lock the door when I left.

Naruto barged in, but that's when I fell in the front yard, not to far away from the door, I saw it happen. There was Deidara n his couch watching TV, and Naruto came in and picked him up by the collar,

"Naruto, why the fuck are you here?"

"Why don't you go outside and play 'hide and go fuck yourself?', Deidara. I think you've put Sasuke through enough, for the rest of his life." And he pulled out the gun.

"Naruto? C'mon now, you were gonna help me!"

"Yeah, before you raped Sasuke."

"Please, Naruto!" I cried,

"Please..."

He shook he head and wrapped Deidara's hand around the gun.

And moved his finger to the trigger,

And

Dropped the gun.

"I-I can't kill you. After everything you've done. I can't." He put the gun back, and kicked Deidara, extremely hard I might add, in the balls.

"But you don't deserve no pain."

He turned back to the fallen blond,

"And after all the metal and phisical suffering you put Sasuke through, you pull a stunt like this?" He yelled, walking away.

"Fuck you, Deidara, fuck you."

And he exited, slamming the door, not before getting in one more kick to the side, or six...When he realized I had followed him, he ran back to me.

"What the hell Sasuke? Why are you laying here?"

"I fell." He shook his head and helped me up again.

"Of course you did."

-:-

When we returned home for the second time that night, day break was already beginning to wake our side of the world. Tucking me in he closed the curtains and lay next to me, holding my hand. I turned to him, and he turned to me.

"Naruto, thank you. Thank you for everything. You know, every inch of my body is crying out in pain and my brain screams in misery, but all that doesn't even matter because you're here."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did Deidara use protection?" At first I though, what? Why would that matter? Then I remembered.

"Oh, my god." Naruto sat up,

"Did he, Sasuke?"

"I-I don't remember!"

"What do you mean, you don't fucking remember!?" He screeched, rubbing his temples. Naruto was usually a calm person, and by calm I mean anything but. **But **when in fact he did get mad, frustrated, or any sort of pissed off, he lost his cool. Which explained the near murder we encountered earlier.

"Naruto, it's fine. I'll get tested tomorrow."

"How the hell am I suppose to sleep when you my have AIDS? Answer me that, Sasuke!" I wanted to sit up, and comfort him. I wanted to hold him, but the pain suppressed any actions I may have made.

"I'm going to get a drink."

"Wait, Naruto!" I called after him,

"Please don't leave me."And he stopped dead in his tracks,

"Okay." He replied slipping out of his shoes.

-:-

It was a long morning. Getting out of bed was the worst. But setting up an appointment with my Doctor was the easiest. He had one small spot open at three. Just enough time to get what need to be done, done, and get out. When we got there Naruto just kinda looked me in the eye. I opened my mouth to say something, but Naruto got to the punch before me,

"I want you to know Sasuke," He grabbed my hand,

"That, I'll still be here, no matter what. 'Kay?"

"Hn." I nodded. Walking in, I didn't care what the results were, I just wanted to know if life was gonna change.

-:-

The room was white, an off white more or less. And I never really liked the doctor's much. I had nothing but spoiled memories here in these places. I mean hospitals were...deal-able. I had spent quiet a bit of time there, but doctor's offices.

Just plain scary.

On the flip side, my doctor was very nice. He was a guy you could trust. Someone you would mind spilling your beans too.

And I have to say when he walked up, and asked me why I was here, I tendant to say,

"My ex-boyfriend raped me, and I think I might have AIDS."

But The first bit was in fact a little to much. So instead I said,

"Just here to get a AIDS test."

"That's the spirit, better safe than sorry!" He said with a smile on his face.

That was the kinda guy Dr.Fry was. A happy guy, but not a 'I'm-So-Happy-It-Seems-Fake' Guy.

Even with his attitude, it was the longest hour of my life. When he walked back out with the results, I was already relieved a bit.

They called me back into the little room, and he sat down and said,

"Sasuke, right here hold the truth, are you ready?" Asked the nurse opening the package,

"Yes." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Okay."

**T  
B  
C!**

* * *

**Yes, yes i know, hate me. But hay how do i know you'll read the next chapter if I don't write a cliff hanger! Duhh.  
And wow. This chapter was long than I though it would be.**


	19. It All Comes Down To This

**Compulsive's Final Noties.**

**So I was looking back at AITK (stroy 2) and i realise in chapter 9 sasuke makes a statement stating that him and Dei may have had a past relashionship. I'm sure no one paid any mind to this, and nor did I, untill now! Now that it's been up out there! haha. But anyway. This is the last chapter. And I know it's short, but this story is done. I've milked it for all it worth, and gotten a total of around 300 reveiws for this baby whole story, from begining to end. And this story is my baby! I love it, but you gotta let the babies free. So I'm done. It's done. This is the end. Everything that's happened has led up to this final moment. And I might write an epilog, but, I might not, because I've moved on to a new story. Sorry folks. The status has been changed from "In Progress" to "Complete." Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alrighty then," She ripped open the package,

"You can still smell the lab, whould you like a wiff?" I shook my head,

"Rusults, please." I said, a bit ansy now,

"Hmm, okay." She pulled out the slip of paper, I want to rip it out of her hands and read it for myself, but I decided, being patain was the best way to go.

"Sasuke, Uzumaki, I'm sorry to say," Oh c'mon, please don't do this to me,

"I won't have to ditribute any pills to you. You're AIDS free!" I sighed, as much as I wanted to punch her in the face for making suck a dirty joke, about something so life altering, I was way too happy to care.

I ran outside to the car that held Naruto, and banged on the window not even bothering to open the door,

"So?"

"The results came up negitive!"

"What?!" He cried,

"No, no, I'm clean!" He sighed, as I opened the door, and pulled him into a hug,

"I'm free, Deidara's curse no longer! Naruto, do you know what this means?" I asked, letting go as he looked at me,

"What?"

"It's just you and me! That's it, you know? No more Sai, no more Deidara, and, as much as I miss him, no more Itachi. It's just gonna be you and me from now on!"

Naruto started the car, and headed back home,

"I mean first we wouldn't even admit our feelings, and as great as the sex was, it just didn't cut it. And then there was that ten year break, which hit me down, especailly after Itachi stabbed me and hooked me up with that horrid Sai, and when you came back, you made me see life with whole new eyes.

"Then Itachi popped back in to cause some havoc, only, come to find out, he just wanted to me to love him. And then I got in the horrid car accident, which made all three of us even closer, and then the whole AIDS thing, with Itachi, and then that bar fight with Deidara.

"Oh but it didn't there, did it? I nearly got hooked on Meth again."

"But we stopped that didn't we?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the end either, come to find out Sai died, a little before that! And that he had been with Deidara."

"You stopped into that funeral, and blew that place away with what you had to say, I remeber one line you said so clearly that I will never forget, 'He was headed to hell with gasoline boxers. All he did was for himself. He never knew love.' And that was so true. Not only that but the whole 'And he was gay!' thing on your way out. As mad as I was at the time, looking back, it's kinda funny."

"And then Itachi died."

"What happened next, Sasuke."

"We grew stronger,"

"And?"

"We kept going. Until Deidara tried to weasle his way back into my life."

"What do you mean until? Deidara's out. We're on track Sasuke."

Naruto pulled into the garage, and turned off the car.

"On track?" I asked getting out,

"On track." He stated.

"How the hell are we on track. Deidara could come back at any moment."

"Like hell he will. While you were sitting in the hospital, I gave him a reason to stay away?"

"What? How?"

"I showed him that I loved you way to much to let him have you." I walked around the car, and he placed his hand in mind,

"How?"

"Through force." He smiled, and kissed me, and I knew, I just knew, life was gonna be easy from here. Yeah, we would fight, yeah, we would face problems, but now, we could do it together. No one in our way.

* * *

**It's over. -sniff- Over. I'm sad. But all good things come to an end, right? It's had a good run. And has anyone actually tallied up how many yeahs have passed? They're like, 30 or 40 now, you do realise that, right? haha. But anyway. I have a new story, it's called The Book Keeper And Me it's my new baby. Well, yeah. This story is closed.**


End file.
